Protecter
by Sherlock'sPathologist
Summary: Molly Hooper's life was going perfectly until an attack left her defenceless and in need of a protecter.
1. Prolouge

Protected

Prologue

She never thought this could have happened after such a violent event. Her dreams of love were coming through she was with the man she had fawned over for years. He was her soul mate, her protector, and her boyfriend. These things don't happen for girls like her, girls like Molly Hooper. This is the story of how a young pathologist because of pain gained a brother and most important her soul mate.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock; it belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Steven Moffat.**

**Chapter 1**

It started out like most days for Molly Hooper.

She woke up to her cat Toby dive-bombing her feet, fed said cat and got ready for work.

Of course after the whole Moriarty situation, normality is just what dear Molly was craving. (Unbeknownst to her, the involvement she had with the dead criminal consultant would soon return and stab her in the back.)

Molly arrived at work and entered the changing room to put on her work clothes. When she entered the morgue she noticed she wasn't the only one there.

"Ah Molly, yes, I need to see Mr. Jones's body immediately" Sherlock demanded more than asked.

"Um w-well Sherlock I k-kind of signed off on him already s-sorry" She stuttered blushing.

"Well that's unfortunate, wait did you do something with your hair? It frames your face perfectly," Sherlock said complimenting her.

Now Molly Hooper should have been well used to his manipulating by now, but she was a woman and her crush did occasionally blind her. So she gave in and took the corpse of Mr. Jones out for Sherlock, all the while thinking how Sherlock's eyes betrayed a look that almost made her believe he really did like her hair. But that might be her dreaming.

"Thank you Molly" he said leaning over the corpse.

His thanks surprised her almost as much as the kiss on the cheek he gave her that Christmas two years ago. Sherlock had never been one to thank someone and this left her mute for a while until Sherlock spoke again.

"Molly what do you think of these lacerations on his wrists and ankles." He asked her gently grabbing her arm guiding her to the table.

"Um u-m they l-look like rope burns hehe," Molly said in shock over his hand on her arm.

"Exactly, right! Goodbye Molly Hooper, I have a date with a gardener" he said rushing out the door.

"O-kay b-ye"Molly said slightly hyperventilating.

**Eight Hours later**

Molly was finally finished working, after Sherlock left she could no longer concentrate. Heading out from St Bart's she felt like someone was following her. She looked behind her and saw no one and left it as being her nerves. When out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blurry image of a man.

She immediately began to pick up her pace.

Once she got to the corner of the street a large man, who started to beat her within an inch of her life, grabbed her. She was too far in shock to cry out for help. He then dragged her into a car that she was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago. Slowly her consciousness began to slip from her grasp.

Molly stayed awake long enough to see the familiar looking building of 221b, the home to none other than the famous detective Sherlock Holmes and man who had plagued her thoughts all day. The car stopped outside the door, the large unfamiliar man grabbed Molly and threw her out of the car into the door. She finally slipped unconscious.

**Inside 221b**

Sherlock was just coming out his Mind Palace, when he heard a loud bang downstairs against what sound like the door. His curiosity peaked he ran downstairs and saw Mrs. Hudson had yet to come home from her sisters. He opened the door and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary till he heard harsh breathing. Looking down he saw the abused form of Molly, panicking (an emotion he didn't feel usually) he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Once he entered the familiar setting of his flat, he placed Molly gently on the sofa. Thankfully the detective had a basic grasp of medical knowledge; just enough to help him take care of Molly.

He went about cleaning, stitching and bandaging her wounds, trying to suppress a deep anger he had never felt before. Once finished, a few hours later, he scooped up Molly and brought her into his bedroom, as John's old room was too far out of sight.

Once there, with gentleness no one else had ever bared witness too Sherlock tucked Molly into his bed and kissed her forehead, whispering _I'll keep you safe Molly Hooper._

He left the door opened a small bit and went out to decipher the message he found attached to Molly's coat.

_Dear Sherlock_

_I underestimated your feelings for young Miss Hooper once, but never again._

_Stay out of this or her state now will look like a paper cut compared to what I'll have done to her, if you meddle in my plans._

_J.M_

_Xxx_

Now Sherlock is not stupid by any means, but he couldn't figure out if this was actually Moriarty or some follower of his pretending to be said criminal mastermind. But what he did know was that Molly Hooper was not leaving his sight. With this decision made he decided to call in back up, picking up the phone.

Unsurprisingly he rang John first.

"_Hello John are you there?" he asked, well more demanded._

"_W-what Sherlock it is 12:00 at night why are you ringing?" John replied sleepily._

"_Molly's been attacked" Sherlock replied rather insensitively._

"_Wait. WHAT?" John shrieked waking Mary._

"_You heard me well enough John now come over here," Sherlock said hanging up the phone. _

Next he sent a text to (Graham no George oh whatever) Lestrade who he knew was on night shift.

_Get to 221b immediately-SH_

As he waited Sherlock started to ponder on all the unusual emotions he had felt all day and went into his Mind Palace. Only to come out of it when he heard harsh banging against the front door. Walking at a slow and graceful pace he arrived at the door.

Opening it he saw both John and Mary soaked from the rain. John's jumper was all wrinkled whilst Mary's shirt was inside out. Closing the door Sherlock was met by John who asked in a slightly panicked voice;

"Where is she, is she okay? tell me what happened Sherl" John asked voice rushed.

"She's upstairs and-" Sherlock said only to be interrupted by the door again.

After opening it Sherlock was greeted by a rather disheveled Lestrade. Who repeated word for word exactly what John had asked.

"She's asleep upstairs her wounds have been tended to, you can see for yourselves "he said leading them up to his flat.

John being the caring friend and doctor that he was went straight into the bedroom to check on Molly. Mary and Lestrade waited outside the room faces taut with concern for their adorably shy friend. Finding all was as well as they could be, given the circumstances - John and the others went back to the sitting room.

"You did a very good job taking care of her Sherlock," he said smiling at the younger man.

"What did you expect me to do? Just leave her bleeding and unconscious on my couch?" Sherlock responded feeling unusually insulted.

"No Sherl I didn't" John said sitting in his chair.

"Sorry to interrupt but why are we here now Sherlock and not tomorrow morning?" Lestrade asked curious.

"Because of this note" Sherlock said handing over the message to them.

"Wait how can he be alive, surely this can't be actually Moriarty!" Mary asked stumped.

"I thought the same but this note feels like something he would write, anyway that's not the point! Molly's in danger and I need you to help me keep her safe" Sherlock said looking worried.

"Of course Sherlock you know we will" Mary said putting her hand on his shoulder getting looks of agreement from John and Lestrade.

"Thank you" Sherlock said struggling with the two words he didn't say a lot.

They immediately started to make plans, John annoying Sherlock when he mentioned getting help from Mycroft (which later agreed to as Mary gave him a long lecture). They were interrupted half way through when they heard the noise of Molly waking up.

**Mwahahaha cliffhanger **


End file.
